Semi-trailer trucks
This article is about a type of vehicle in Just Cause 4. Name This is a common article for the cargo trailer truck, car trailer truck, flatbed trailer truck and Camión trailer truck. The trucks are obviously identical in appearance and performance. They seem to only differ by what trailer they spawn with. Additionally they can't operate the functions of each-others trailers. The 8-wheeled Próspero Hauler can also tow the same trailers. Description It's a truck that normally spawns with a semi-trailer. According to the badge at the front, it's made by Armadillo. The truck is nearly identical to the Autostraad Reisender 7, but the suspension is much higher and there's a large additional object under the trailer saddle. This additional object raises the saddle unrealistically high off the ground. A real one would be only about 10-20 cm higher than the rear wheels. Flipping the truck on its side reveals various components, such as an unusually small muffler. For the trailers, see the trailers main article: Vehicle trailers. Strangely, the trailer is about a half a meter wider than the truck. In reality, they'd be equal. The trucks seem identical to eachother and they can tow eachothers trailers, but the "cargo trailer" (box trailer) doesn't have a functional loading panel, where as the other trailers do. This means that for some reason the "cargo trailer truck" can't operate the loading panels of the other trailers. The "cargo trailer" and "Prospero jammer" trailers lack additional functionality that the truck could trigger, altho, the jammers antenna revolves when towed. Performance With out trailer Pretty good. The steering and acceleration are well with in acceptable range and considering that it's a truck, it's actually not bad at all. With trailer Very poor. The steering is slow to react and slow to return to the default straight condition. This results in the truck always either understeering, or oversteering. For some reason the truck can only turn 45 degrees to either side under the trailer. Real trucks of this type have a high risk of oversteering and the cab hitting the trailer, if the truck is on a slippery road. The trailer also slows the vehicle down noticeably. The trucks struggles to make it to 100 km/h on most roads, but will eventually reach 145 km/h on an airport. Versions and locations Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Armadillo. *Despite looking like a usual european truck, in reality, this truck would not be street-legal in the EU, due to its small muffler. Similar real trucks have a 10 times bigger one. This is due to legal limits on noise and exhaust. *The word "camión", translates into truck from Spanish to English. This means the name is literally "Truck Trailer Truck". As such, this could be an example of linguistic tautology by the developers. *The fact that truck and trailer combinations don't all function (trailer ramps and such) is actually perfectly realistic. There are many different power socket types and no truck in the world would reasonably have them all. The towing connector however is likely identical on all real trucks. Gallery Cargo trailer truck (left front corner).png| Cargo trailer truck (trailer connection).png|This area is very unrealistic. Cargo trailer truck (trailer disconnected).png|Disconnecting the trailer. Cargo trailer truck (underside details).png|Looks about right, except for the tiny muffler. JC4 truck with car transporter trailer.png JC4 truck with car transporter trailer (as a ramp).png Camion-trailer-truck-driving-side.jpg|Camión trailer truck. JC4 trucking.png|See Próspero Hauler for the other trucks. JC4 all versions of the semi-trailer trucks.png|All versions of the trucks are here. It's east of Aeropuerto General Benitez. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles